


Naked Challenge

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [22]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Naked Female Clothed Male, Stripping, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @RolyatXCIII:Bulma doing the walk in front of your man naked challengeThis turned out more of a narrative 😂 but enjoy either way!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 37





	Naked Challenge

“GOD DAMN IT!!”

Vegeta struggled not to break the controller - again - as the screen loaded his respawn point. Even though he appreciated the concept of Earth’s samurai warriors, this idiotic game’s parry manic was straight up dino shit. The Saiyan huffed and started down the path again as his character appeared. 

Suddenly, Bulma walked into the room. She strode up next to the entertainment system and leaned against the wood, grinning.

His eyes widened in shock. The woman was stark naked, every curve and stretch of creamy skin - still just as soft as the day he’d first seen her form - bare for all to see. 

Vegeta flushed. “Woman! What do you think you’re doing?!”

She shrugged, her breasts gently bouncing from the movement of her shoulders. 

He totally noticed. And so did his nether regions. 

Bulma grinned. “I just thought my man could withstand a new challenge. You’ve been screaming at the TV for over an hour now.”

A crooked smirk appeared. “Oh really? You’re on, woman.”

But the moment Bulma saddled that delicious body next to his on the couch, latched those plump lips to his neck, and slithered her fingers down his pants...Vegeta was screwed. And had no complaints about it, whatsoever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
